Following Your Dream
by KerriganMoonwolf
Summary: A small fan fiction that I wrote , Well, my very first one here. Contains a little Dante X Lady. Hope you'll enjoy reading this! rated K. Nothing serious


"_Follow your dream"_

"Aaaaah! Daaaante you stupid idiot! You left your pizza again on your coach!!"

Lady yelled all she could while picking up a half, slimy pizza bite under her pink, knee high boots. She growled for herself as she made a grimace. His way of greeting guests was far more then disgusting and gross!

Dante was such a sloppy, irresponsible man at the age of 20 who didn't care for anything than fighting, drinking beer and eating Pizza/Sundae strawberry all day long. Not only that his business '_**Devil May Cry**_' went slow, since there weren't so many _demons_ in the area.

"Stupid _half-breed_," Lady mumbled as she wipes off some dust on her white shirt and dragged down her brown chequered mini skirt.

Dante came in from the back door that led to his kitchen/laundry room with both of his black-gloved hands on his straight silver white, sloppy hair that dangled in front of his frosty blue eyes.

Dante use to say that he is "Devilish charming" because his father, the great Sword Knight who protected the human race from extinction named Sparda, who was in fact: A devil himself who fell in love with a human woman.

Lady watched him with her bi coloured eyes, full of hate and hostility while holding up the raw meat and olive special mix in one hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry for that! _Not_." He giggled with a large smile upon his face. Lady sighed like if she was defeated. Even though he is very _handsome_, his brain was still down at the 5 years old stadium. She picked up her glock pistol and aimed it towards the half-demon. Then with a loud bang, smoke came up from the end. Now it was Lady's turn to smile. The red dressed man in front of her toddled backwards.

"Ouch! Was that really necessary??"

The young half-demon took up one of his hands to dig out the bullet that had found its way in Dante's head, right between the frosty eyes of his. The sound of flesh could be heard as he digs his fingers in his own head, and suddenly he held the bullet in his hand. Dante cursed at the black haired woman as he threw the metal piece at the floor. Then he wiped himself on the red vest of his and held both of his hands on the red coloured jeans.

"Bull's eye!" Lady laughed while putting back her weapon in her holster.

"I hate it when you shoot me in the head!"

Dante growled silent and started to walk towards the red, nearly-torn-apart coach under the large stairs. A large sigh came from his mouth and he was already lying on it. By putting both of his hands behind his back and having his black boots in cross, a small whizzing sound sounded from his head. The bullet wound had already been closing.

Lady went closer to him while her bi coloured eyes looked around in the empty room. To her left stood the drum set and a yellow coloured Jukebox that just look like its living day nearly ended, and behind her she could find a black office table along with two large sword weapons that was safely putted inside a case.

His long, red coloured leather coat was hanging on a coat hanger next to the back door, and both of his beloved silver and black guns named _Ebony & Ivory_, were place in the gun holsters. Lady giggled. Last time she wanted to try out his guns, her friend slapped Lady back of her head. After that incident, Lady had kept her distance from the black and silver guns of his.

"Hey, Dante? Having a bad day or something? You usually bark all the time, but you're very quiet to day. And _that_ is unusual." Lady turned her head to look at the crimson coloured figure that had fell asleep on the coach. A groaning sound came from him as he opened one of his closed eyes.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about Vergy," He said with a mumbling voice as if he didn't wanted Lady to hear.

"Vergil? You mean your _thinking_ about your twin brother?" Lady asked and gritted with her teeth.

She remembers Vergil quite well. He was the one who Dante had to fight on Temen-Ni-Gru, because he wanted to end the human race and open the great Hell Gate who was sealed by both of the twins' father. And that was also the place where Lady killed her father, a person who became seduced by evil that he killed his only wife with his bare hands, just to become a devil himself.

Lady walked towards the Devil Hunter and placed herself near by a chair. She let her elbow rest on top of her knee while sighing as well as Dante. He looked at her. The atmosphere felt lighter then before.

"Dante?" Lady asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have you a dream to follow?" Lady looked back with her eyes.

Dante smiled carefully and closed his eyes again. He laughed.

"I'm doing it."

"What doing?" Lady raised an eyebrow. Dante breathed heavily and he snorted.

"My Dream. I said I'm doing it."

Lady slammed her hand right in his sleepy face. Dante yelled of pain and he sat up immediately, rubbing his hands on his painful face while staring with big eyes on the lady. Her face was angry and she held both her arms under her breasts.

"Why the heck did you do that for?! I didn't do anything to you, and all you do is shooting me, smack me in the face without no reasons!! C'mon man, cut me some slack!"

Dante snarled as he noticed that his face got red from the smacking.

Lady yelled back as she meddled with her short long, bushy hair.

"You're not talking properly! You said _'you're doing it'_, but you haven't specified the thing you're doing!"

He sighed as he rolled his eyes back. Didn't she get it already?

"I'm following it. If you want details, then it would be like this: Iiii'm foooolloowing myyy dreeeaam aaallreeeaady." He made his sentences long while making a trout mouth towards Lady. He grinned and Lady felt her heart beat faster than ever before. Her feelings for the half-demon was more then just hatred and friendship, was she falling in love?

The woman let her eyebrows go up as if they nearly touched the hair roots.

She wanted to say something, but her thoughts got messy with a lot of questions buzzing inside.

_He was following his dream? A demon? But what kind of dream? _

Dante sat and stared at lady, while having one of his silver coloured eyebrows up. He brushed away some of the white hair on his face.

"What? Stop staring like that! You're freaking me out!"

Lady shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and she felt her heartbeats slowing down. She closed her eyes and a smile came up. Dante sighed with relief and he grinned. The sunlight shone in from the two large windows near the exit to the outside.

"But what kind of dream are you fol-" she got cut off by Dante's voice. It sounded like he was talking seriously, for once.

"The day when I saw my mother got killed, I swore that I would kill every demon bastards that would appear in the human world, along with saving people who can't defend themselves. I never want to see someone loose a loved one in the hands of demons. I don't want them… to experience the pain and sorrow in the same way I lost my mother who I really loved. And since I'm a professional on killing demons, I'm the only one who can prevent it. That's _my dream_." He grinned with his childish smile while looking at Lady with his kind eyes.

"Well, not just only me. You, Trish and Lucia are _maybe_ all like the same."

She started to feel warm and she turned her head to face the other way. She didn't wanted Dante to know that she was all red over her face. While trying to hide her tomato turned face, Dante noticed that his purple coloured electrical guitar started to send of small sparkles of lightning in the corner and black bats started to fly around it.

"Oh my, _Devil boy_ here is softer then he looks like."

A laughing voice was heard, coming for the guitar itself. Lady froze up for some seconds. The voice could give any person a cold chill crawling down their backs.

The crimson dressed man smiled as the Succumbus started to laugh.

"Thank you, Nevan. How kind of you."

He answered back. Lady looked at him, as he did the same to her. Lady's cheeks were still red, but she didn't notice that until Dante burst out with laughter. He pointed at her with his gloved fingers and the other hand of his was held around his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Hahahahaha look at this! Even the hard assed woman blushed! This means that she got touched by what I said! That's just too sweet!!"

Dante nearly rolled of the soft coach and landed with a loud bang on the wooden floor. Lady growled and cursed herself for letting him see that she was touched by his words and shook her head. The young man rolled on the floor back and forth and the woman felt like if she was being really mocked. She stood up from the chair with closed eyes; place her by the man who was lying prone on the floor. Her pink coloured boot got placed on top of his stomach. She jumped up and down on him while screaming in anger.

"You arrogant, selfish demon! Even though if I got _touched_ by what you said doesn't mean that you have weakened my behaviour towards _you_!!"

Dante tried to breath, but with an angry woman who stepped on him with all her might, he couldn't say things back. Suddenly when a new impact of stomping tried to hit him, he rolled himself to the right side. While rolling a couple of meters away from the angry person, he managed to stand up with a grin on his face as if he was trying to taunt the mad woman more.

"What are you going to do now? Run around in the whole building trying to shoot my head of?" He smiled as his eyes gave a reflection. Lady grinned back while trying to fetch one of her Pistol glocks in her holsters. She started to run backwards and suddenly she held Dante's two twin guns in her hand. Tossing them both towards their owner, Lady said:

"Guess what."

Dante grabbed both of them perfectly with his hands. He made them spin around a couple of times before letting them both down beside.

"What?" He said back.

"I have a dream too. And do you want to know what it is?" Lady pointed her guns towards the half-demon. They both grinned with murder intention in both of their eyes.

"What is that then?" Dante smirked.

"That is to kick your ass until eternity and always be by your side."

He spread with his arms, showing signal that he was taking things easy.

"Fine by me, but I need you to promise me something before we go around like two crazy people." Lady nodded as her reply.

"What's that then?"

The white haired man smiled as he felt his demonic blood tingle inside him.

"_**Never Ever**_ tell Lucia and Trish what I've told you. It would ruin my relationship to them both so with you. And that I won't like to change."

Lady grinned with a large smile. Her feelings for Dante are far better then it was before, and she was glad that she was the first one he had talked opened too.

"Fine by me," she fired two bullets towards him to start the fight.

Outside the large structure building, a lot of firing and shouting could be heard. But that didn't bother the people who lived around the street. It was a usual routine that happened nearly every day inside '_**Devil May Cry**_.'


End file.
